Work machines such as wheeled excavators include a lower frame and an upper frame that is rotatably mounted to the lower frame. The upper frame is capable of rotational movement relative to the lower frame while the lower frame is steerable in relation to a ground surface using wheels manipulated by a steering mechanism of the machine. A work implement is typically mounted to the upper frame via an arm assembly. Arm assemblies are usually articulated with respect to the upper frame for positioning the work implement. Typically, in such machines the upper frame is configured to rotate 360 degrees with respect to the lower frame. A cabin or seat for an operator is provided on the upper frame so the operator maintains visibility of the work implement as the upper frame rotates.
Some work machines, particularly wheeled machines, are capable of speeds in excess of 30 kph. The combination of speed and rotatability of the upper frame may give rise to difficulties in operator control of the machine. In particular, for example, when the upper frame is rotated such that an operator may be facing towards the rear of the lower frame, the operator controls may have a different resulting effect compared with the same controls used when the upper frame is aligned in the same facing direction as the lower frame. This may be counter intuitive for an operator and cause confusion in the controls, hence requiring an additional burden on the operator awareness and skill for operating the machine.